


Alone Together

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel loves kittens, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work at the animal shelter and you always come in to pet the cats when you’re sad AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to FOB and this happened. Hope you like!!

"Hey Dean! I'm going on my lunch break. Don't break anything," yelled Alistair gruffly. 

"Sure boss," replied Dean nonchalantly. 

Dean could hear the door slam and he smiled at the loss of the grumpy person. He looked towards the cages of animals and silently agreed with the dogs angrily backing towards the door. He rechecked their water and began sweeping up the cat hair that has collected on the tiled ground. He started to love being surrounded by animals because they never let you down. They don't argue or betray you, they just give you love. He used to hate them because they shed hair, leave bodily fluids, and make noise, but now he felt at peace with them. 

Dean hummed quietly to himself and slowly moved around gracefully bringing the broom along with him. He got lost in his own thoughts and dance movements that he didn't notice someone coming in and watching Dean make a fool of himself. 

I'm all outta love  
I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right  
Believing for so long

He progressively got louder and closed his eyes shouting the lyrics from his lungs.

I'm all outta love  
What am I without you  
I can't be too late  
To say that I was so wrong 

"Hello Dean," came a deep whisper from behind him. 

Dean jumped and his hands shook in shock and he turned to meet the person. The man stood there in a tan trench coat and blue tie that matched his unusually blue eyes. He looked a little upset judging by the redness from around his eyes, but he was lit up in an amused smile. Dean froze and then rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Hey Cas, how are you doing," Dean asked conversationally. He willed his heart to slow down to a normal pace, but even after the shock went away it kept beating in a rushed pace. "Do you want to see the cats?" 

Castiel comes in the animal shelter a lot to pet the cats. Dean got used to seeing him a lot and didn't dare ask about the tear stains when he visited. 

"That would be wonderful," Cas replied with a shy smile. 

"Step right up and pick a cat of your liking." Dean felt the happiest he has been in a while when he heard a giggle escape Cas' lips. 

Castiel's eyes search the cage until his eyes fell upon a small cat with three legs. "This one," he said in quiet excitement. 

Dean opened the cage and picked up the black cat with white tipped ears. "I wanted to call him yard because he has three feet," he said with a goofy grin. "But my brother named him Merle. He's a character from The Walking Dead with one arm." Dean continued babbling until Cas reached up to grab the cat and brushed his arm with the back of his hand. Dean looked up to stare into the man's eyes. 

"He's very unique," Cas replied. Merle crawled until his head was resting underneath Cas' chin. Dean watched as he gentle petted the furry animal with care. By this time the redness has disappeared from his face and Cas wore a peaceful smile.

"Why do you pet the cats here when you're upset?" He couldn't help but ask. 

Castiel looked startled by the question and frowned. "I feel lonely a lot, so why not make myself feel loved and do the same for someone else." He shrugged as it was a normal occurrence for people to do.

"You're a wonderful person." Dean couldn't help but spill in awe. "Such a caring person like you shouldn't feel lonely. I'm not much, but if I could possibly take you out on a date sometime… that would be amazing." 

"Really?" He questioned carefully. 

"Yes, we can even take Merle." Dean gestured to the sleeping kitten in front of him.

"Are you lonely, too Dean?" Cas asked him with so much emotion in his eyes pane had to look away. 

"Yeah, but we can be alone together." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Have a wonderful day lovelies. :D


End file.
